Fiance?
by H. E. Vaughn
Summary: Shun and the others are on their way to Prince Hydron's throne room, when they hear he's keeping an Earth girl as a slave. What happens when they find out that she's Shun's fiance? Rated M for language, nudity, and a potential lemon - maybe - .


A/n: Well, now, how about that? Another story already?! I must be outta my mind!!! :3 Good for ya'll then!

Alright, then, Emmett, do the Disclaimer!

**Emmett: But I'm not in this fanfiction!**

TNP: Okay, then Voldie!

**Voldemort: Not me either!**

TNP: Ugh, alright fine, I'll do the damned Disclaimer. :(

DISCLAIMER: I do not own any Bakugan characters. I own Luna Yukaino, her family, and some others, but that's it.

* * *

Fiance?!

Prelude

(Normal POV)

* * *

The breeze blew cold through the night, chilling each individual leaf on the trees. At the top of one of these trees sat a young couple, couting the stars together. The young woman, with long, ebony hair and brilliant silver eyes, rested her head on the young man's shoulder. He had short, black hair, that you could tell had been cut recently, and deep, chocolate brown eyes.

"Ugh, that's it!" she whispered, laughing under her breath, "I can't count any longer! I've lost count twice now!" The man beside her chuckled, sending her a playful smirk.

"Well, you're the one that suggested we come out here!" He said, nuzzling her neck affectionately. She swatted at him, sticking out her tongue.

"Well, I didn't think we'd ACTUALLY be counting stars!" She smiled, "You know my brain's no good at math." He smiled down at her, kissing her temple lightly.

"It's alright, Luna," he whispered, holding her close, "I'll tutor you, if it helps." Luna turned to him, resting her forehead against his, and gazed deep into his eyes.

"Oh, Shun," she replied, "You're too good to me. What did I ever do to deserve you?" She wrapped her arms around his torso.

_He's always so warm, _she thought,_ I feel so safe around him._

"You were simply yourself, Luna," Shun said, combing his fingers through her silken hair.

_What's I do to deserve such a beautiful, smart, kind-hearted woman by my side?_ he thought, _Yum, her hair smells like strawberries and vanilla. _**(A/n: Scent perv! :3)**

"Well, that, and our parents agreed that we'd have an arranged marrige," she mumbled under her breath. Shun chuckled.

"Yeah, well, it worked out on our behalf, didn't it?" he asked, rubbing her shoulders. Luna giggled, looking up into his eyes for a moment, then turned to look out at the horizon again.

"Yeah," she whispered, "I guess it really did..." Shun smiled down at her as he took her hand, rubbing circles on the back with his thumb.

"Shun," Luna looked up at him, entwining her fingers with his.

"Yes?" he replied, kissing her nose gently, a warm smile on his face. Luna blushed.

"Tell me something about you that no one knows..." Shun thought for a moment.

"Well," he began, biting his lip, "when I was little, about five years old, my cousin dressed my up in a frilly, pink dress with a big bow in my hair." Luna giggled a little, kissing his cheek.

"Awe, I wanna see!" she said, wrapping her arms around his neck, "Do you have any pictures?" Shun blushed.

"I think I might have burned them all..." he whispered, looking down at his hand that lay by his side. Luna nodded.

"Oh, well, that makes sense," she replied, "I probably wouldn't people seeing me in a dress like that with a bow either, when I was younger." They smiled at each other.

"Alright, Missy, your turn," Shun smirked, wrapping his strong arms around her tiny waist, "Tell me something that no one knows about you." Her face completely flushed; she turned away, her eyelids hovering halfway over her eyes.

"I don't think you'd want to know this..." she whispered, so quiet that he had to strain to hear, even though they were right beside each other.

"Oh, come on, Luna," he held her chin so she had to look at him, "please?" Try as she might, Luna couldn't break the spell his eyes cast upon her.

"Alright," she said, taking a deep breath, "I'm the only person in my class that's still..." She hesitated.

"That's still...what?" Shun asked, rubbing his nose against hers for a moment, before looking back into her eyes, "It's alright, Luna, I would never judge you. You can tell me." Luna nodded, taking another deep breath.

"I'm the only person in my class that's still...a virgin.." She closed her eyes, waiting for the laughter she expected. When she did not receive it, she slowly opened her eyes, only to see a warm, purely loving expression on his handsome face. She tilted her head to the side, confused.

"You're not laughing," she stated, her eyes softening, "Don't you think it's ridiculous? Don't you think I'm just a loser? Don't you-" Shun interrupted her with a passionate kiss, pulling her in tight against him. Luna couldn't move for a moment, in shock from the sudden kiss, but soon melted into his arms, replying to the kiss just as passionately as he was. They went as long as the could, but parted the moment they needed air. They sat there, arms wrapped tight around each other, panting.

"Wow..." Luna whispered, gazing into Shun's eyes, which happened to be half lusted over, "What was that for?" Shun smiled down at her, cupping her cheek with his hand.

"Because I love you," he whispered, pulling her back to his chest, "I've loved you since the moment I laid eyes on you, and fall deeper and deeper into love every second that I'm with you. I don't care whether you're a virgin or not, just that I get to spend the rest of my life with you, and only you." Luna gasped, gripping her fingers on his belt loops, which were the only things within her reach.

"Oh, Shun..." she whispered, tears welling up in her beautiful eyes. She leaned up to him, her small, plump lips meeting his in a short, sweet kiss.

"Luna..." He held her even closer, rubbing soothing circles into her back. She sat up, looking deep into his brown irises.

"I love you, too," She pulled her arms around his neck, rubbing her face into the crook of his neck. They embraced for another moment, then suddenly, Luna sat up quickly.

"I've decided," she said randomly, looking out at the sky. Shun raised an eyebrow in confusion.

"What, Luna?" he asked, smiling at her. She looked back at him, a crimson blush spread across her face.

"I've decided to save my virginity for you," she said, smiling warmly, "so you can have it on our wedding night, to prove that you're the only man for me..." Shun gasped lightly, a blush of his own creeping across his cheeks, but he smiled nonetheless.

"Anything for you, Luna," he whispered, leaning in to kiss her passionately once again.

_ My one and only true love..._

* * *

A/n: Well, tell me what you thought! I spent FOREVER on this, and I've already lost my mind, so please, review! It's that cute, green button below this message - right there! Yes, you've got it! Now, just write a little something (nice) for me! Thanksies!

xoxo,

The Nightopian Princess

PS: I'm planning on (MAYBE) doing a lemon for this after it's been finished. I'll have a poll up soon enough, okay?


End file.
